


I Just Hope We Don't Run Out Of Mistletoe

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Holidays 2019 [14]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: A bonus fic & addition to the previous one: Mistletoe
Relationships: Owen Queen/Lorena Bertinelli
Series: Holidays 2019 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559932
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I Just Hope We Don't Run Out Of Mistletoe

You would think being a DA would give you the ability to request time off for the holidays. It should. It does for the old men who have worked here for 15 years. But for the 23 year old female Bertinelli offspring, she gets to work overtime multiple weeks in a row. Covering for the old men, going through old cases that should have been thrown out or taken care of, and listening to Christmas music on repeat for hours.

Lorena didn't mind Christmas music, but after working a 14 hour shift, Christmas could suck on a rotten stocking full of coal.

Another song started to play, Lorena's head started pounding.

It's cold outside, it's fucking December, it's gonna be cold, you don't have to make a song about it.

She groaned, slamming her laptop shut and putting her head in her hands. There was a light knock at her door, forcing her to look up to see who wanted her attention now. To her surprise, an actual good surprise, it was Owen.

He didn't come empty handed either, he had one hand in his coat pocket and the other was carrying a large coffee cup. If it wasn't for her, she was going to pour all of it on his curly hair.

She took a deep breath, gave him a smile and waved for him to come in. He opened up her door and walked into her small office. He handed her the large coffee cup, it was full and warm. She could marry him right now. She took the cup from him and took a sip of the coffee. It was just normal bland coffee. No added seasonal flavors. Owen really was a good one.

She gave him a more grateful smile after sitting the coffee cup down at her desk. "I love you."

He waved off her comment, taking a seat across from her. "Christine said you were working another double."

She groaned, "Don't get me started. The entire office is getting ready for the holidays even though it's only December 1st, and I'm the only one who has to stay."

"That means you're the best!" He said, optimism high in his voice.

"That's cute." She leaned back in her chair. "No, it means my family has a bad name and no one takes me seriously. They're just trying to get me to quit." She shook her head, trying to erase her job from her immediate thought. "How was your day?" She asked, sitting up in her chair again.

"Miriam and I recorded 2 Christmas songs."

She made a face, it faded quickly, but the face was there long enough for Owen to notice.

"Not in the holiday spirit?"

She shook her head. "Not right this second, no."

Owen frowned, pulling his other hand out of his pocket. "That's a shame." He held up a small plastic mistletoe. "I was hoping I could be cheesy."

She made another face. "Mistletoe is a cheap trick and not legally binding."

Owen frowned again. "So, no kiss?"

"No." She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms.

He sighed, putting the small decoration back in his pocket. "They really ruined Christmas?"

She nodded. "Christmas is cancelled completely."

Owen looked around the small office. The room was quiet, aside from the Christmas music playing in the background, for a few seconds before Owen looked back at Lorena. "Wanna get out of town for the holidays?"

"Yes." She quickly sat up, putting her hands on the desk.

Owen wasn't expecting that kind of reaction from her, he thought it would take a little more explaining and a lot more convincing before she agreed. "My family goes to a cabin for the end of the year-"

"I'm in."

"Everyone is going."

"I don't care, it's not here. I have an excuse to not work."

Owen smiled, feeling successful despite the mistletoe not working. "Sweet." He stood up. "We usually leave right before Christmas, so it's still a few weeks away."

Lorena watched him stand up and head towards the door, "I'm gonna see you before then, right?" She asked, a little bit of concern in her voice.

"You might." He said, turning around and walking backwards. "You did refuse the mistletoe, so I can't be sure."

"You're an idiot, Queen."

"See you tomorrow." He said before turning back around and leaving the office.

"Thanks for the coffee!" She called after him. He threw up a peace sign as he walked further down the hallway, letting her know he heard her. He tries to be cool sometimes. It doesn't work. But it's cute he tries.


End file.
